Request: Swiftrunner and Deadlock
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: Requested by TheDragonEmpress: Swiftrunner is given her first solo mission since joining the Wreakers. Leading her to a neutral colony where she must confront the Decepticon sharpshooter, Deadlock.


**Request: Swiftrunner and Deadlock**

**For TheDragonEmpress, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Swiftrunner could barely contain her excitement. Ultra Magnus, her commanding officer, had finally found the confidence in her to let you onto a solo mission.

Since joining the Wreckers she had become a stronger femme. As if her past self was a stranger, she reflected on how different she was now; shy and timid like any femme thrown into a war, but interacting and fighting alongside the Wreckers – specifically Bulkhead and Wheeljack – her confidence grew and she lost her shyness, hardening into a bit of a bad ass.

Telling the mechs the good news, she was almost crushed by Bulkhead's 'Wreaker hug' while Wheeljack gave a less crushing congratulations.

Taking a deep breath, she manoeuvred her ship to the outskirts of the small settlement. Her mission; investigate Decepticon activity within the colony and route them out. Simple enough especially with a colony this small, there would only be a few Decepticons to deal with.

Stepping out and making her way into the colony, it seemed peaceful enough; a neutral colony with only a few Cybertronian residences since the colony was originally an alien settlement. Autobots and Decepticons alike were allowed to settle on the condition there would be no fighting or war within the city limits. It opened trade and a reprieve from the war. Now, the Decepticons have decided to break their promise and the colony's laws in order to claim ground.

Walking around the markets, keeping a keen optic out for Decepticons, she began to notice the nervous glances and scared looks the merchants were giving her, until a brave stand owner, selling small energon cubes and other alien fruits,

"You Autobot yes?" it asked, its translator making as accurate a translation it could, her linguistic systems picking up the slack. Nodding, the merchant spared glances around the market as if a mark was placed on his head,

"Other mechs, bad, come to market, hurt kin and kresh," he ranted, speaking fast in case his voice was silenced, "Take money, they say protection, thieves, you must stop, strong," the alien then pointed out a centre of operations in the slums of the colony, the perfect working ground for Decepticons.

Sneaking into the abandoned complex, she hugged the shadows as she spied a meeting. Noting all the Cons in the room, mostly grunts or drones without any real identities, but their amongst them was one of the most notorious.

Deadlock, a gunslinger and one of the most lethal and violent mechs the Decepticon forces could dish out. He was a force to be reckoned with; perhaps it would be wise to call for back up,

"No, he's just one mech with a bunch a drones," she whispered, drawing her bow, and charging her arrows. Before the cons could react, she let her bolts fly and took out the drones. Deadlock only barely escaped her onslaught and leaving the drones to be fodder.

Transforming, Deadlock escaped the building with Swiftrunner in hot pursuit. Taking little interest of who he ran over or crashed into, he tried many times to shake her off his trail but she refused to let up.

By the time he turned to face her, they were bot beyond the limits of the colony. Out in the middle of the desert plains making up a majority of the planet. Transforming, Deadlock drew his guns and locked with Swiftrunner. Surprised, he didn't see her frame before, thinking she was a mech. Standing before him, he began to scan her,

Curvy plating, slim frame and interesting colouring, she was a beauty. But, betraying herself, he could see his gaze was cause minuet nervous twitches in her frame. A weakness she had foolishly shown.

"Now, what is a little femme like you, pulling a stunt like this?" Deadlock smirked, circling in their standoff, "Attacking a group of Decepticons _tsktsk_ foolish,"

"Hardly," Swiftrunner smirked back, keeping a stern air to mask the nervousness his ruby gaze was causing her, "Your little pose, child's play, and you Cons always seem to have trouble taking down a Wreaker," hoping that title would hold weight, her luck came up short,

"Ah, I heard that group of wannabe's were recruiting, didn't think they'd be desperate enough to take up anything able to hold a gun," insulted, Swiftrunner pooled her rage and, with her bow acting as a conductor, she hurled bolts of lighting at the cocky mech. Again surprised, Deadlock managed to dodge most of the bolts, only catching their cast off when they got too close, the electricity racked his systems and made it hard to think straight,

"I'm not just any femme, Con," Swiftrunner hissed, releasing another volley as Deadlock took cover, "And I've heard quite a but about you too, I gotta say I'm a little disappointed," that gave Deadlock his chance. If his gaze was enough to make her nervous, what about a more verbal approach?

"Well, perhaps I should up my game," jumping from cover, he released his own volley of bullets, almost dancing as he aimed and shot at Swiftrunner, pushing her to cover, "Besides, a lovely femme – such as yourself – deserves only the best," that threw her off and allowed Deadlock to land a hit.

Gasping and clutching her arm, Swiftrunner dropped behind cover to inspect her wound. Thankfully it was just a scratch.

"Such a flatter, but that won't help you Decepti-creep," Swiftrunner hissed, glancing from her cover, taking a shot with her bolt arrows. Her aim pushed Deadlock back to his cover, leaving them at a stand off,

"What can I say, I'm in the middle of nowhere, at arms with beautiful femme," he smirked, hearing an indignant squeak from her. That was her weakness; it was obvious by her reactions that she was shy about her look, despite her hardened edge to mask her shyness, "A body like yours would make any Con crave,"

Swiftrunner blushed at the comment, holding her bow tighter. Ignoring his comment, she continued to push. They launched at each other, gunshots flew out and lightning crackled as they fought. Now, both of their weapons where thrown out of their reach, leaving only their fists to fight. Swiftrunner was immensely thankful she took those close-combat drills with Wheeljack and Seaspray, managing to block Deadlock's blows and punches,

"My my, a femme with a good shot, and capable of throw a decent punch," Deadlock smirked, his strike blocked as he blocked one of her own, "You certainly are a catch,"

"Shut up and fight!" she snapped, hating the fact he was still flirting and distracting her,

"Why? Don't you like my compliments?" he feigned hurt as they grappled, "I'm only speaking the truth. Your frame is gorgeous, your armour is divine, and that feisty temper…delicious,"

His purr threw her off her game, allowing his to take advantage. Striking her midsection stumbled her back before tripping her up. Her helm spun as the jarring fall lead to striking her helm on the ground. Unable to react fast enough, Deadlock was already pinning her down, one servo pinning both her servos above her helm while a hidden gun held in his other pressed to her chassis,

"You look good like this," he purred, his optics admiring her prone and frozen frame, daring not to move with his weapon so close to her spark, "But I gotta say, you were quite a fighter, very entertaining," leaning closer, she cringed and tried to lean further back in the hopes the ground would swallow her up,

"Just…get it over with!" she snapped, "I'd rather die then become your little frag toy!" she glared up at the malicious Decepticon, only to see him chuckle at her comment,

"As temping as that may be, little femme, but I think you'd be more…entertaining alive. I despite weak things, you are anything but," leaning back, he pulled her up to her feet with him. But before she could fight back, her servos were free and Deadlock leaning in, stealing a kiss. "Till next time," and before Swiftrunner could react, he was gone. Her surprise lingered a moment before embarrassment turned to rage. Her echoing scream travelled over the barren wastes but was heard by no one.


End file.
